Never make a bet you can't win
by Yami-Joeys-Dog
Summary: What happens when Téa beats Mai in a duel?Some really stange stuff....


Never make a bet you can't win.  
Chapter one Mai stood there mouth open and staring at disbelieve at the smirking Téa as they both watched Mai's life points go down to zero. "What.how did you.?" Mai stuttered. "Didn't think I'd have cyber stein and a black skull dragon card to use huh?" Taunted Téa with a huge smile on her face. Confused? Well let's back up for a second here. It started when mai was visiting Yugi and the gang and made a rude comment to wards Téa and resulted in a duel where the loser had to do any thing the winner wanted for two days. Mai had thought that with tea usually just cheering on that ever was duelling Téa would be a push over. Now she stood in Téa's room in nothing but her socks and a smile and was still wondering what was going on. She had tried to ask Téa several times but got slapped on the butt each time and told that mommy knew what she was doing whatever that meant. "Now Mai, I know you must be dieing to know what I have planned for you." Says Téa stooping and looking at mai with pure. was that lust? Mai shook her head hoping she was wrong as Téa went on. "Basically, I'm trying to save myself for mister right but that's harder then you think when ever time you invite a guy over and they find out about my kink that run away." She paused again a bit of a pout on her face. "But you've got no choice but to do what I want for two days. And I intend to finally have a orgasm at some body else's hands while their dressed up to meet my needs." Mai stared at Téa wondering what the hell she was talking about. "Now just a second, when we made the deal to do what ever the winner wanted I didn't think that being a lesbian was part of this!" Mai says. Téa smirked and moved her hand across Mai's body and stopped on her tit. "Too bad baby, you're going to be a dike for the next two days and you're going to look cute while being one. And for the record, I'm not a lesbian, I'm bi." Téa says as she plays with Mai's nipple. Mai moaned lowly but moved her arm up to knock away Téa's hand but Téa was ready for this and grabbed the girl's arm and stopped her. "Time to dress the baby." Téa whispered in Mai's ear pushing the blond duellist on the bed. Mai's eyes opened as she guessed what Téa was planning to do. The comment about her baby, mentioning a kink that scared off guys. It was so obvious that mai wanted to hit herself on the head for not reliseing earlier. Téa was a goddamn adult baby! Her theory was proven when mai felt her legs and bottom being lifted up and a changing pad was put under her. "Téa, are you a adult baby?" Mai asks. "Well not really..." Téa says. Mai breathed a sign of relief. "That's good cause for a second I thought you were going to diaper me." Mai says with a little chuckle. "Oh I am going to diaper you, it's just that I find it more fun to be the mommy not the baby so I'm not really a adult baby." Téa says with a smirk on her face while the collar drains from Mai's face. In fact, in learning this Mai is so shocked that by the time she gets it all together she in a thick white disposables diaper with chibi harpy lady's on them and a purple baby tee shirt that says baby duellist on it. Mai goes to take the diaper off but finds her hands are covered with baby mittens. "You and me are gonna have some fun baby." Téa says as she takes off her shirt and removes her bra. "But first, it's time to feed the baby."  
Chapter two "What!" yelped Mai. "You heard me Mai, since you're just a baby then you're just on breast milk." Téa said. Mai how ever looked ready to freak out as she jumped off the bed and tried to run pass Téa who just sighed and stuck a foot out and tripped Mai making her trip and fall flat on her face as Téa cursed. "Damn it, I thought you would of part your arms out to stop your fall." Téa stopped when she saw tears forming in Mai's eyes as mai rubbed her nose and tried her hardest not to start crying. How ever, a second later Mai failed as she began to cry her eyes out not believing that she was acting like a baby now. Téa rushed over and held mai in her lap and held onto the crying girl rubbing her back. "Shhh it's okay baby, mommy's here now, don't cry." Téa said to her in a clam and soothing voice. Slowly mai stopped crying and she startled to rush and look at Téa sheepishly. "Sowwy, I don't know what come over mes." Mai says as Téa wipes the girls eyes and nose with a tissue smiling at the fact that mai didn't seem to notice that her speech was different. "It's ok, it's a normal thing for a baby to cry. Now baby you wouldn't of hurt your self if you had just breast-fed in the first place. Now are you going to be a good baby and feed off mommy or do I have to spank you?" Téa asks Mai. For some reason mai doesn't under stand, every since she was put in the diaper, Téa seemed to be more and more of an authority figer. This fact was pushed deeper into her brain when Téa had looked after her when she was crying. The mind was a funny thing and for mai, who had spent a good deal of her life replying on herself and hated it when she needed others, the way Téa was looking after her seemed like something she might like and her mind had even token the step of referring to Téa as a parent. Not about to call her mommy but on the verge of it, Mai nodded her head and opened her mouth as Téa slid her boob into Mai's mouth and Mai began to suckle, surprised when she drew milk. "I told you, I want to be a mommy so I take these pills which allow me to lactate. Mmmm so far you're the first person to breast feed off me and I have to say this feels pretty nice.. OW! Hey watch it, you just bit me!" Téa says playfully smacking Mai on the seat of her diaper knowing Mai didn't mean to. After mai has had her fill of Téa's milk she felt really sleepily and in a half asleep state laid her head on Téa's shoulders and sucked on her thumb as she wrapped herself around tea who simply patted her back and lifted Mai onto her bed and lifted the blankets on her bed to reveal raise able bars to make sure that mai doesn't fall off the bed. As mai slept Téa watched her for a second to make sure she was ok before going to the bathroom and began to play with herself not wanting to sleep with Mai yet. As tea teased her fingers across her slit she let out a loud moan and she began to slide her fingers in and out of herself as she began to breath heavlyliy as she pictured that it was Yami Yugi playing with her clit before diapering her. While with just about one else she knew she would love to mommy them but Yami Yugi made her lose her sense of reality. With a loud moan she pictured herself sucking Yami Yugi off as she came and as she came she used one hand to play with her self while with the other she scooped up her cum and licked it up pretending it was Yami Yugi's. After a couple of minuets Téa clamed down and cleaned herself up and went in to check on Mai not aware of some one watching all of this. "Soon my dear, soon."  
Chapter 3 Mai slept soundly for a couple hours before waking up her tummy bugging her. Looking outside she saw it was dark out and she looked at Téa's digital clock to see that it was 8:55 pm. As she went to get up she noticed that an arm was draped onto her and she turn to see a snoring softly Téa. Mai smiled for a moment but then she was hit by a cramp that let her know that she needed to make use of a bathroom. Mai quickly shook Téa awake. "Huh? What is it baby?" Téa asked half asleep. "Where's your bathroom I gotta go." Mai asked rubbing her tummy and looking at Téa with pleading eyes. "Sorry Mai, but I thought you understood that you were going to be using the diapers." Téa says becoming more and more awake. "But I hafa go number two." Mai says blushing and once again her speech becoming more child like. Téa Sat up and put her arms around Mai and tried to comfort the girl. "Sorry Mai but your going to go in your diapers one way or anther." Téa paused and rubbed Mai's belly hard enough to speed up the process and rubbed the girl on the back trying to keep her clam before going on. "It won't be so back, you might even like the feeling. And even if you don't I'll change you right away." Téa stopped talking and stopped rubbing Mai's back as she lifted Mai's face up to met her own and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Be a good girl for mommy?" Mai gulped, not knowing how to respond to the kiss and dumbly nodded her head and before she relised it had given a push, which was all her bowels needed. Mai shuddered as her diapered filled up with her own waste. It actually felt like thick warm mud and it caused the back of her diaper to bulge out wards and actually Mai thought it was going to over flow out the back of the diaper when it headed for the front causing more shudders from Mai except they were more pleasurable ones this time as she was over come in the pure feelings of the moment and started to wet her diaper as well. After she was done filling her diaper Téa waited a couple of seconds or so waiting for a reaction good or bad. When after thirty seconds all Mai was doing was sitting there eyes closed and hugging herself Téa spoke up. "Does baby enjoy her messy diaper?" Mai slowly nodded her head yes and moved over to Téa and simply hugged and held onto her for awhile laying her head down in Téa's lap and sucking on her thumb. Téa for the most part was surprised how quickly Mai was coming along. She had visited several different web sites and they all suggested that at the least, Mai should be like this some time tomorrow after noon if Téa did things exactly right. "Poor Mai Mai, you've just been needing some one take care of you haven't you?" Téa said using her pet name for Mai she had come up with. The blond baby duellist simply nodded her head content to remain like this forever but after awhile the smell of Mai's dirty diaper grew too strong and Téa didn't want her to get diaper rash. With a bit of a whimper from Mai, Téa laid the girl down on the bed and getting up grabbed a changing pad and other supplies before coming back to the bed and lifting mai up by the leg enough to tick the pad under her. Téa undid Mai's diaper and turned a little green in the face from the smell and site that greeted her. Mai giggled like a baby seemly not affected by her own smell. Téa remembered the old saying about a shunk and it's own smell and set to work cleaning Mai up. That proved not to be a easy task as Téa didn't want to disturb the baby like state Mai was in right now by making Mai get overly exited or cum while she was being cleaned up so Téa worked extra slowly completely stopping the cleaning of Mai's front when ever she showed any signs of getting too into it and just wanting sex. Téa wasn't in this just for the sex, that wasn't her biggest turn on, it was looking after mai when she was like this that was what Téa loved. As Téa re-diapered mai and put her back to bed where the girl fell back asleep Téa made a mental note to call the doctor who had given her the pills letting her lactate and see if that was something in her milk that was making mai this easy to play with and then put to sleep. Signing she got the dirty diaper and the wipes etc. She used to clean mai and after sticking it all in a garbage bag she took it out to the dumpster. Once again she did not notice that one pair of eyes still following her. "Tomorrow.tomorrow you and mai will be mine."  
  
Chapter 4 Mai was still sleeping soundly when Téa made her way back into the bed and smiled at her 'baby'. "It's a good thing mom and dad are on a couple week trip right now." Téa said to herself. She imaged trying to explain all this to her parents and shuddered. Her Mother had caught her in the pass with some fetish stuff and had thrown a fit. Téa had been grounded for three weeks and her only saving grace was her father wasn't told. She looked on Mai and remembered how eager Mai was once things got going to be Téa's baby. Thinking back Téa remembered that Mai lived her by duelling and didn't seem to have any one in her life. Hell, Téa didn't even think that Mai even had friends till Yugi and every body met her. Getting into bed next to Mai and wrapping her arms around her protectively Téa drifted into a peaceful sleep. The next day was a sunny one and Mai and Téa woke up full of energy. After talking about it for a few moments they decided to go over to Yugi's to hang out. Téa changed Mai diaper that she had wet during the night and put her in a thin diaper and dressed Mai in a pair of baggy cargo pants and a purple t-shirt that had a picture of the harpy lady sisters on it. She then did Mai's hair into a ponytail and when mai when to complain Téa mentioned the fact that she could always put mai in a short skirt and thick diaper. Blushing Mai stopped complaining and watched Téa get dressed in a pair of jeans that showed off her cute ass and a white T-shirt. After a quick bowl of cereal with Téa feeding Mai, the girls were out the door. On there way over to Yugi's a couple of guys that were playing duel monsters saw mai and they knew who she was as she was a famous duellist. They insisted on playing a game with Mai but Téa didn't want to be late and she was holding both their decks in her light blue book bag that had a couple of diapers and changing supplies in it. "Sorry boys but we have a date to keep. Don't we little Mai Mai?" Téa said on purpose to embarrass Mai. Mai blushed and nodded her head as Téa wrapped her arm around Mai's waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Good girl." As they walked off, Mai redder than a tomato they guys just stared at each in disbelief. When they arrived at Yugi's Mai's face was back to its normal coler but she stopped out side of Yugi's house. "Please don't embarrass me any more while we're at Yugi's mommy." Mai pleaded before her eyes went wide at what she had called Téa and she covered her mouth. Téa grinned and gave Mai anther quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry baby, mommy won't embarrass you. But you better watch your mouth or you'll embarrass your self." Looking down at the ground Mai nodded and gave a quick thank you before they entered Yugi's place. While Téa went over and greeted Yugi and co., Mai noticed that Joey had been sitting by the widow where she and Téa had just talked and he was staring at her grinning evilly. "Hey Mai, how's it going?" Joey said as he walked over to her and shook her hand and pulled himself close to her head. "I didn't know you swung that way Mai, and I didn't think you where into the AB scene like Téa." He whispered in her ear causing her to blush like mad. "Ah, look at Joey, he's telling Mai dirty jokes again!" Tristen said with a smile. Téa glance over at her former boyfriend, wondering what had she ever seen in the boy. She had been all by her self crying about how she felt no one would ever want a freak like her when Joey had come around and tried to cheer her up. After a couple of bottle's of rum the two went back to Téa's place where she made Joey her baby for the night. When they had woken up the next morning Joey had freaked at being dressed like a baby and Téa had freaked at revealing her secret to a blabbermouth like Joey who she really wasn't interested in any ways. After a long talk Joey agreed not to tell any one about this and in return Téa had to give him a blowjob. Yugi noticed the sour look on her face and raised a eye brow as she remembered what Joey tasted like. They all started talking and every one that was there, *Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Mai, Téa, Duke devlin and Serenity. * Agreed that they should go to the arcade and play some games. As every one went out the door Mai went over to Téa and clung onto to her, feeling more jumpy than normal after having Joey stumble onto their secret. Joey smirked and waved to them as Bakura and Yugi walked out talking about how to keep Yami Bakura from taking over Bakura again. Tristen, duke devlin and serenity all walked out together duke and Tristen both trying to get her attion. Once every one was out of the shop except for Joey, Mai and Téa Joey opened the door for them and as they walked passed said in a low voice: "Mother and babies first." Watching Mai walk faster to get away and Téa struggle to keep up while giving Joey a dirty look Joey thought to himself that soon, he was going to have two babies to look after and he was going to show Mai that not ever one on the AB scene was as nice as Téa. Mai would notice a difference from what her and Téa did last night and Joey knew the promise he made to himself last night was about to come true as long as he didn't fuck up. "Last night I said that today you and Mai will be mine, and you will be."  
Chapter 5 The gang headed for the arcade and on the way Mai and Téa drew several strange looks from the rest of the group cept for Joey because Mai was clinging to Téa. Finally Yugi drifted back letting Bakura and Joey try to hammer out a trade for Bakura's change of heart card and came up to Téa. "Er, I don't want to seem rude but.. Mai weren't you just making fun of Téa yesterday? And now you're clinging to her like a scared child." Yugi stated. Mai blushed and Téa stared at Yugi. "Look Yugi, What me and Mai do is our own business. If Mai wants to tell you what's going on she will but till then, please don't bug her." Téa said harshly, acting like a mother defending her child, Yugi relised. He shrugged and when back over to Joey and Bakura and during all of this Duke and Tristen were listing all the sports they were good at while Serenity blushed at the two boys competing for her. Once they got to the arcade Yugi and Bakura went over to a duel player rgp fighter and they started to play. Tristen and duke went over to anther fighter that had players fighting each other as ever thing was a chance to show up the other. Serenity sighed and agreed to go on a date with who ever won the best out of 10 and sat down to watch. Joey came over and wrapped a arm around Mai and Téa. "So, what do you girls Wanna do?" He asked with a toothy grin. Both Mai and Téa at the same lifted his arm off of them and stepped aside leavening Joey to hit the floor as they smiled and high five. Joey quickly got up and didn't look to happy. "If I had as big of a secret to keep as you two I wouldn't be pissing off the one person who knows it!" Joey hissed at them, catching the attion of a few people who quickly turned away. "In fact, I think I'll let the whole arcade know it right now!" Joey was getting louder and got the attion of Yugi and Bakura and some other people there. Mai started to freak and began to cry as she rushed over to Joey and grabbed him by the jacket. "Please! Don't say any thing! I'll do any thing!" Téa cursed under her breath as Mai said this, knowing that Joey had them right where he wanted them now. She knew Yugi would of shut Joey up before hand but now that Mai seemed willing to handle it herself. "Hmmmm. I don't know. I'll make you guys a deal, Téa you and me duel and if you win then I'll stop bugging you guys and won't tell any body your secret. If I win then I want the same deal you worked out with Mai cept for 4 days and Mai comes with the deal." Joey said smirking the whole time. Mai took Téa aside and looked at her worried. "What do we do? If you don't duel him then he'll tell every one and if we do duel him there's a chance we'll end up his bitchs." Mai whined. Téa didn't say any thing as she fished into the book bag and took out her deck and nodded to Joey who led them to a holographic duelling area. The duel wasn't as easy as Joey had thought it would be but after Téa brought out the Black skull dragon he used dragon capture jar to force it in defence mode and then used Change of heart which he had just got to make Téa's own dragon finish her off. Smiling his toothy grin Joey lead the stunned Mai and Téa back to Téa's place as he had plans for these two. Once they got back Joey told Téa to stripe naked and told Mai to strip to her diaper that he was sure she was wearing. As Téa stood there in her birth day suit Mai stood next to her in a thin diaper. "Dang Téa, you've lost your touch, I don't think this diaper could how one wetting let along a mess." Joey said "Well unlike you, I was planning on being nice to Mai and didn't want to make her wear a thick diaper out side." Téa said. Joey shrugs it off and notices Mai slightly moving back and forth. "What's wrong with you?" asks Joey, having a good feeling he knew what it was. Mai blushed and hung her head down and whispered something thing. "What was that baby?" Joey asked coming up to her and trailing his hand down her chest, and resting his other on her tit, playing with the nipple in a pleasant way. Mai moaned and moved her legs around, as she grew wet from her pussy juices. "I-I hafa go potty." Mai said, sounding like a kid again. "Number one or Number two?" Joey asked. "One." "Just let it go baby, if it was number two in that diaper I'd change you into a thicker one. Now go pee pee." Taunted Joey. Téa stares at Joey and any one watching could tell she was picture him die in different ways. After a few moments of trying to hold out Joey gets bored and pinches Mai's tit cause her to cry out as she wets her diaper, the front turning yellow and the warm wet feeling sending Mai into a pleasure zone as her hands drifted towards her diaper clad pussy till Joey caught her hands and tied them around her back. "I've got plans for that. But first, we need to go and get you changed and your former mommy changed." Joey led the two girls upstairs and got Téa to show him where every thing was. Joey gets Téa to lay down on the changing pad and after tieing her hands behide her back too he takes out some baby wipes. He took a wipe out and did a general cleaning of Téa's privates causing her to blush. Grinning that damn grin Joey took out anther wipe and lifted tea out and began to slowly stick it in her brown hole, cause Téa to yelp in surprise. After finger fucking her ass for a few moments and starting to make her moan, Joey threw out the other two wipes and got a third one and began to clean Téa's pussy by wrapping the wipe around three figers and thrusting them in and out of her. Mai stood there shocked and turned on by what she saw as Téa began to beg Joey for more. Just as Téa was about to cum Joey stopped and left her humping the air for a few swearing and begging him to fuck her. "My my, what a dirty little slut you are, tell you what, if when I change Mai, after I wipe her enough to get rid of the piss taste mostly, you'll clean her the rest of the way with your touge. If you do this then I'll let you cum, if not then I'll go out of my way to keep you from cumming for the next four days and make sure to keep bring you to the brink of it." Joey says crossing his arms. Téa hardly thought about it as she nodded her head and even lifted her ass up when Joey got the diaper ready to help speed things up. Now in a think diaper she got off the changing pad and winked at Mai as she lay down.  
  
Chapter 6 Mai couldn't believe this was happening. She had gone from a caring relationship with Téa to having her former mommy about to lick her out! Joey slowly wiped Mai's bottom and front causing her body to react by getting a bit wet. "Oh yeah, No doubt in my mind that you're gonna enjoy this Mai." Joey said, quickly ramming a finger in and out of Ami once causing her to yelp and then moan deeply. Téa licked her lips as Joey stood aside and kneeled down in front of Ami's pussy and gave it a taste lick causing the blond to shiver and whimper. Smiling, Téa lowered her head into Mai's pussy and began to lick Mai's pussy lips making loud slurping noises as she did so. Mai's eyes widen and her legs locked around Téa's head and she began to grind into her former mommy's face. Mean while, Standing aside and watching with a hard on that was threaten to tear a hole in his jeans. "I should have gotten a video cam, I could be making millions off of these two!" And since he was never one to waste a chance, and he didn't have a cam, he unzip the front of his jeans and mounted Mai's face. "A world class slut like you don't need this explained." He says as he thusted his dick into her mouth almost choking her with the 9-inch dick. Mai laid there in utter bliss, she had a mouth on her pussy that was about to make her cum, and a dick in her mouth, which she sucked with the greatest of ease, having learned how to ignore the gag reflex long ago. She bit down abit on Joey's dick causing him to cum in her mouth while she came in Téa's mouth, both of the girl's mouths filling with cum as they both drank it down. Joey pulled out of Mai's mouth and did his pants back up and then after cleaning up Téa's mouth and face he finished diapering Mai. "Well Téa, I'm a man of my word. You licked Mai out so I'm gonna let you cum." Téa, being hornyer than hell at this point nodded her head up and down. Joey made Téa stick her hands behide her back as he handcuffed them. He them carefully undid the tapes on the diaper so it could be put back on. He reaches into his book bag and pulled out a large, black dick shaped vibebrater and sticks it into her earning a moan from Téa and Mai is fast asleep. Joey does the diaper back up and pulls out a remote and after putting the settings on high, goes to push the start button. Téa's eyes go wide as the vibrater goes to work and she starts moaning and yells while humping the bed just to help things along. After a few moments Téa grabs a hold of the sheets and moans Yami's name before having the best orgasm of her life. Just before she falls into a deep sleep, Joey leaned over her. "Looks like baby has a crush." He whispered into her ear as she drifted off into a blissful sleep.  
Chapter 7 The rest of the day followed out like that, going on till Mai and Téa were free of Joey. Both of them now hated him and were also turned off men. Joey however considered this to be his success as he managed to take two females who loved to wear diapers and were bi and made them lesbians and also he noted that Mai refused to wear diapers. A couple of weeks later Mai and Téa would be on a date at Mai's watching a movie. "Mai. I was wondering." Téa began, interrupting the chick flick they were watching. Mai looked at Téa. The women who was her mommy still even if she wasn't a baby any more, now she acted the age of a 5 year old and made sure to make mommy feel good. "What is it mommy?" Mai asked, she had long since calling her girl friend by her real name. Téa smiled but looked nervous. "I was wondering..If maybe next time we role played.if you wouldn't mind being a little.younger.." Téa said. Mai looked at Téa confused. On her request they had stopped playing baby games after those awful days with Joey for no other reason then just to get over the diaper rash which was just leaving. "You.. Want me to be baby again mommy?" Téa nodded looked at Mai waiting for an answer. Mai considered it for a long time. Her time spent as a baby for the most part wasn't pleasant. Instead of a verbal answer, Mai slowly took her hand and sticking out her thumb began to suck on it smiling to Téa. Téa breathed a breath of relief and holding onto her baby's hand, lead her up to her room. "Let's get the big baby in a nice comfy diaper." Téa says. 


End file.
